Blurr
by cam23
Summary: Suck at summaries. Spashley throughout the story, obviously. May change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my very first fanfic and I still can't get the hand of it, so there's the explanation as of why my first chapter is so short. I'm still working on this lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.

Chapter 1 - Killer Beer-Pong Competition

"Come here, you asshole!" I yelled at my life-long best friend, Aiden. We met in kindergarten, and his first move was to get my head full of mud. A couple of years later, I learned that it was supposed to mean that he 'liked' me. Boys. But right now we weren't in kindergarten. We were 18 years old, not sure if I should call us teenagers or adults wannabes. Anyway, we were two 18 years old running down the street at 10 in the night, on a friday.

If you really must know why, that little bitch snatched my phone out of my hands and started running away with it, with full on intentions to send a lot of texts to different girls saying how much I 'liked' them, because apparently he thinks I should get laid. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I'm sure as hell I don't need to be embarrased like that.

I certainly will not.

"Ashee's getting laaaid man." he stretched the word in a mocking voice that made me wanna pull off his teeths one by one. Hey, can't blame me. I so wasn't in the mood for this. I love the guy, don't get me wrong, but he was getting on my nerves.

"Dude, I'm serious right now. You can't actually do this to me. I'm never talking to you again." I let out a groan as I run my fingers through my hair, sending it backwards, where it's supposed to be but it's not because of all the running. We had stopped that a few seconds ago. "C'mon, let's go back to the party and I promise I'll try to meet some girl there. Just please give me my phone back." He just stood there, his perfect hair slightly moving because of the wind. His green eyes sparkling mischievously. He looked like he was thinking really hard. He is very handsome, yes, but his brain can't be bigger than a peanut. Just when I was about to give up and head to the party by myself, he handed my phone to me. I felt relief wash all over my body because I seriously didn't want to be humilliated like he was about to make me.

"Look, Ash," He said before releasing a sigh. I knew what was coming. "I don't mean to be mean or to make fun of you or anything. I know I was being a pain in the ass but I just worry, you know? You've been pulling yourself away from everything lately and-" before he can continue, I cut him off. I cut him off because I can't stand here and listen to his speech about me running from everything out of the pain that the death of my father had left me. "Aid, I love you, I really do, and I love that you care about me, but I'm fine, okay? I don't feel like dating, that's all. I'm not saying I'm closing up to the idea, but I'm not exactly looking forward to it. Can we please just go back to the party? There was a killer beer-pong competition going on when you started running from me."  
He chuckled a little and then turned serious again. "We can go Ash. But please have in mind that you're this beautiful-" I laughed hard. I couldn't help it.

He's so gay and he doesn't even like boys. Seriously though. Calling me hot or sexy would be more flattering, or, you know, manly for him.

"Stop thinking that I'm gay." he says while pulling a frustration face. I just laugh some more and he rolls his eyes but smiles a little. "Let's go buddy." I say as I pat him in the back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it, will be working on this story as it goes.

Sadly enough, I do not own SoN. If I did, there would've been a lot more nudity during the series.

Joking.

Not.

Chapter 2 - Darker Courtains

I definitely needed to get some darker courtains.

Or maybe cover my windows with wood.

Something needed to be done. Sunlight was never my best friend. Especially when I was sleeping and it woke me up. It's really annoying. Ugh. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 11:23 AM. I tried to drift off to dreamland again, but found it impossible.

I groaned in my pillow, not in the mood for doing anything other than staying in bed all day. I got up from bed and realized I didn't feel hungover. Wait for it... "There it is." I mumbled as I felt my headache. I'm used to waking up in my bed with headaches. Me and Aiden live in the same building, so I know he'll take care of me if I cross any line. He has a spare key, so he usually drops me off in my bed and gets off to do I don't know what.

I hear a the front door of my apartment being open and I know who it is. He's the only one that comes to my apartment. I'm very low-profiled.

"Ashley?" he says as I hear what I think it's his wallet and keys on a counter in the kitchen. I come out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and sit in a stool. "How you feeling?" he asks while biting an apple.

I didn't even know I had apples.

Note to self: find out where did those apples come from.

"Ah, been worse. What brings you by?" he cleans his hands on his jeans and his mouth with a napkin. "I wanted to check how you were doing, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch with me. Well, me and Spencer. My treat." he says while smiling a big toothy smile. "Spencer? Who is this again?" I really can't remember any Spencers. Probably one of his jock friends from high school. Ah, high school. So glad we're over that shit. Oh, sorry, I'm being side-tracked. I may've got a little bit lost in my thoughts because Aiden just finished talking and I have absolutely no idea what he just said. "...friend".

I just nodded. I did catch the word "friend", so I'm thinking that just like I thought, is one of his friends. Well, free food can do no harm, right? "Let me go shower and get ready, champ. I'll be ready in a few." he mumbles an "okay" and plops down on my couch, turning on the TV.

45 minutes later, I'm all ready to go. My headache is almost gone, thank you, little white pill with magic powers. I put on some skinny, ripped jeans, a high-top green converse, a grey hoodie and my leather jacket. I dried my hair a little, letting my natural curls start forming again. I put some make up and I'm ready to go.

Apparently, we were meeting this Spencer guy at McDonald's -yes, Aiden is taking me out to McD's, and I absolutely love it-.

20 minutes later, we pick our table and sit down. Man, I love me some good hamburgers, and I certainly loved McD's. I was actually giddy. I may be turning 19 in a few months but deep down I did not grow up.

Don't ever tell Aiden I admitted that, because he will never let it go.

I was too busy beating me up mentally for even putting the sentences "I did not grow up" and "Aiden" together, that I didn't realize the douchebag was gone from the table. I lifted my eyes and searched the place. Ha. Found you, bastard. Wait, he's coming this way, while talking with a blonde and laughing quietly.

"Earth to Ashley?" yes, best friend, embarrass me in front of the cute blonde. You go! "Ashley, this is my friend Spencer. She's new in LA and will probably be moving in with me anyday now." he looks at her smiling an ear-to-ear smile. She blushes a little and I can tell it's because of the attention Aiden's giving to her.

"Uhm, yeah, I thought you were a guy. But you can't be a guy. You're lacking something-" there goes my best friend, saving my ass. "Ashley! God, how many times have we talked about you repeating your ideas before letting them slip your mouth? Be nice." wow you're so smart Aiden. I swear it never even ocurred to me to think twice before speaking. It's called "slip" for a reason, my friend. And I'm slipping things because of a reason, too. The blonde is really cute, and has the sweetest smile plastered on her face. She looks amused. Hey, if she's amused it's because of me. Yeah, you laugh. Aiden will do that to you too, blondie.

"I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Ashley, and apparently, Aiden's bitch." I mock glare at him because of the way he said to 'be nice', as if I were some kind of dog. Spencer giggles and it sounds really cute. I flushed a little, I think.

"Hello Ashley, and don't worry, blame it on my mom for going for "Spencer" even after finding out she was having a baby girl. She scarred me. For life." I laughed at the exageration. Points for the blonde, for actually making me laugh, and being someone aside the boy toy I call my best friend.

"Well ladies, I'm going to go order. I already know what both of you want," Aiden says and throws in a wink. What. Is. Up. With. Him. "I'll be right back!" and he's gone.

Insert awkward silence.

No. Insert awkward moment.

I started picking at my nails, not sure of what to say or do. Spencer sits down in front of me and looks at me funny. "Do I have something in my face?" I say, a little rougher than I intended it to sound. She flinches a little and a blush creeps up her face. "No, I'm sorry, it's just, uhm, I think I've seen you before." oh.

Mental slap.

"My dad was a big time thing in the music business. Maybe that's why." Her face falls a little and she sends me an apologetic look. "Oh, Raife Davis. I uhm, I'm sorry. I keep getting my feet inside my mouth." I feel sorry for the girl. Sure, it hurts to think about my dad but she didn't know it, and yet she was looking genuinely sorry, shifting in her sit and coughing a little. "Don't worry, blondie. Well, if you are able to put two and two together, you already have my last name. Mind sharing yours?" I offer a smile. Or at least I think I did. "Carlin."

Huh. Spencer Carlin. I let the name roll off my mental tongue and I dig it.

Dig it? It seems like I went all nigga there. Focus, Ashley. Focus.

"How do you know Aiden anyway?" I really am curious. I've never heard of her, I think. "Our families are friends. We were never that close but did see each other at holidays and stuff. My mom told his mom I was coming to LA for college and embarrassingly enough, he contacted me and said to comer over and meet his best friend, and see if I liked his apartment, considering it's so close to UCLA. We uh, we're actually heading there after here, that is if you don't mind."

Well, it'd seem like Aiden hasn't talked to her that much about me. "Nah, I'm going with him anyway. You know, considering I live in the same building, just across his door and everything."

"You don't say. Well, we'll be seeing each other a lot then." she says with a dazzling smile that reaches her beautiful blue eyes. As if on cue of the end of our little conversation, Aiden arrives at the table with our orders. He actually ordered two happy meals for him-

Ah, I love him. And right now, bringing Spencer into the picture, I couldn't love him more. It's been a while since it's just the two of us, and she seems quite up to the task of being our new friend.

I smiled, feeling suddenly overjoyed for having our little bubble of Ashley-Aiden being popped by a new member of the friendship.  



End file.
